


good boys

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [21]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, College Student Steve Rogers, Come Swallowing, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nursing Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scent Marking, Silver Fox Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Sugar Baby Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky Barnes, Teddy Bears, Top Bucky Barnes, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: Alternatively titled: "Steve Rogers and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day."Steve has a really bad day. But it's okay because he does what good boys do. He calls Daddy and asks for help. And Bucky gives him what he needs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 46
Kudos: 464





	good boys

**Author's Note:**

> _this is a gift from me to me. i was a very anxious baby boy over the month of august and to cOPE i wrote myself some tailored hurt/comfort._
> 
> _sO steve is the one with the eating disorder. he has a Bad Day with a handful of things going wrong that end up having him spiraling in a Bad Headspace. he forgets to eat lunch because he's hyperfocusing (a thing that can happen if you have adhd or other similar disorders) and tHAT MY CHILDREN is a Bad Thing when one is recovering from an eating disorder. so what does steve do when he's spiraling in a bad headspace? he calls bucky. bucky nyooms off to fetch him and comfort him. they have lunch together and bucky tells steve all the things he needs to hear. and yannow, it's stuff i sometimes need to hear, too. and a lot of people need it, too, i think. so please enjoy this tailored hurt/comfort. and if you're struggling with stuff like this, hey. it's okay. you can do it._
> 
> _also pls be warned there is a moment where steve references a[Capri-Sun Scandal](https://www.nydailynews.com/news/national/north-carolina-boy-found-worm-capri-sun-drink-mom-sends-substance-lab-article-1.1011606) where some mom found worms in her kids' juice pouches that is a real thing that happened according to the NY Daily News. you may have that nugget of information and keep it. it haunts me. you're welcome._
> 
> _this was beta'd by my baby, my love, one of my cult admins,[dot_astralis](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis). thanks be to jasmine. you can find the moodboard in its full glory on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi/status/1305989902727696385?s=20) i appreciate all engagement (as long as you're over 18)_

## 

  
  


It’s 2:44 PM. Bucky knows because he’d checked his watch right before his phone started to vibrate. It’s his personal phone, so he knows without looking that it’s family or a close friend. He picks it up from his desk, flips it in his hand, and sees that it’s Steve calling; his bubbly, grinning face holding up a peace sign while Bucky himself has his own face buried in Steve’s neck, laughing so hard his eyes are just wrinkles. 

Bucky smiles. He takes out his Bluetooth, which is connected to his work phone, and pushes his chair back as he swipes his thumb across the screen and answers the call.

“Hi, baby,” he says after he puts the phone to his ear, “did your two o’clock class get canceled or something?”

Then he hears Steve breathe in shakily. Bucky’s already getting to his feet.

_“Hi, Daddy,”_ Steve murmurs in a trembling voice.

He sounds like he's trying not to cry.

“Where are you?” Bucky asks at once, slamming his laptop shut with little regard for what he has open; it will all autosave and it doesn’t matter at that moment. His Steve is about to cry.

_“I’m – I’m fine, Daddy, I –”_

“Baby, that’s not what I asked you,” Bucky cuts Steve off in a firm, but soft tone. “Where are you? I’m coming to get you.” 

_“No, Daddy, I’m okay,”_ Steve tells him, but Bucky can hear how close he is to proper tears. _“‘S thuh – the middle’a the day, Daddy –”_

“I don’t give a damn what time it is, babycakes, I’m coming to get you,” Bucky cuts Steve off again. “I’m packing up and leaving work now, where are you? Are you on campus?”

Bucky hears him sniffling over the phone as he’s shoving his laptop one-handed into his briefcase. 

“Babydoll,” Bucky croons gently, “c’mon, let your Daddy take care of you. Where are you?”

Steve hiccups. _“My – my apartment, on campus…”_

“Okay, sugar plum,” Bucky answers softly, “I can be there in twenty minutes or less, honey, can you stay on the phone with me ‘til I get there? You’re in your room?”

_“Uh-huh,”_ Steve mumbles in a small voice.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky tells him earnestly. “Daddy’s gonna be there soon, pet, you’re gonna be okay.”

Steve sniffles again. Bucky shoves his work phone into his pocket, tosses his suit jacket over his arm, and grabs the handle of his briefcase. 

“Where’s your bear, honey?” Bucky asks. “You got ‘im, givin’ him a big hug?”

_“No!”_ Steve suddenly wails. _“I can’t find ‘im!”_

Bucky’s chest clenches. _Shit,_ he mouths. He shoves open the door to his office and kicks it shut behind him.

“It’s alright, honey,” Bucky says, snapping his fingers at his secretary. He puts the phone against his shoulder and stage-whispers to her, “Emergency, lock up for me.”

Mrs. Whitman nods, crossing herself with wide eyes. “I hope everything’s okay!” she whispers back.

Bucky just waves to her gratefully and strides off, picking the phone up again. “Where’d you see him last, sweetheart? Did he fall behind the bed?”

_“I looked everywhere!”_ Steve tells him, a sob breaking his voice. _“I ripped up my whole room, he’s not here!”_

“Did you leave him at my place?” Bucky asks, jamming the button for the elevator with his elbow. “You weren’t on campus the past couple nights, sugar, you sure you just didn’t leave him with me?”  
  


_“Uh-huh,”_ Steve whimpers. _“I had ‘im with me this mornin’ ‘cause I knew I was gonna wan’ a nap ‘fore you came to get me!”_

“Okay, precious, it’s okay,” Bucky insists.

The elevator arrives with a ding and the doors open. It’s occupied by Tony and Rhodey, because of course, it is.

“Hey, Barnes,” Tony greets. “Where’re you goin’?”

“Emergency,” Bucky says shortly. “You’re going down?”

“Yeah, hop in,” Rhodey says. “What happened?”

Bucky steps in and slaps the button for the garage. Steve whimpers over the phone. Bucky hears him sitting down hard and the phone clunks against something; his desk?

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Bucky just asks, ignoring Tony and Rhodey.

_“I feel sick,”_ Steve whimpers. _“My tummy –”_

“Honey, did you eat lunch?” Bucky asks.

Steve whimpers again. He just whimpers.

“Oh, kiddo,” Bucky mutters, his own stomach clenching with worry. “It’s okay, sweet pea, I know you didn’t mean t’a forget, sometimes that just happens. What happened to your two o’clock class?”

Tony catches Bucky’s gaze and grimaces hard, holding up a thumb’s down. Bucky just nods shortly and looks away.

_“Pop quiz,”_ Steve mutters. _“I failed, Daddy.”_

“Oh, honey, I don’t think you flunked it,” Bucky promises, “that’s your criminal justice class, right, baby? You were reading all night last night for it, could hardly get ya t'a bed, I don’ know a way you _could’a_ failed a quiz for it.”

_“I forgot everything,”_ Steve insists. _“No way I got a good grade. An’ I missed an assignment for Envio politics last night! I forgot it was due!”_

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Bucky counters. 

Tony elbows Bucky. “Do you have a secret kid?” he hisses.

Bucky covers the phone with his hand. “Fuck off, Stark, it’s my Omega,” he hisses back. “Keep your nose out.”

Tony elbows Rhodey, whistling. Rhodey rolls his eyes.

_“I’m sorry, Daddy,”_ Steve says abruptly.

“Oh, no, baby, what’re you sorry for?” Bucky answers quickly, turning his back on Tony and Rhodey. 

_“You’re at work, you’re busy, I messed up,”_ Steve says.

“Sweetheart, I’d quit my job on the spot if Stark tried to keep me from coming to you,” Bucky swears. “And I just said that _in front of_ Stark, so you better know I’m serious.”

“Damn,” Tony mutters.

Steve lets out a weak, watery laugh, but it ends too quickly, and he sniffles again.

“Sweetie,” Bucky coos softly, “babydoll, lovebug–”

“Lovebug!” Tony repeats in a hiss.

Rhodey slaps his hand over Tony’s mouth. “Sorry,” he says to Bucky.

Bucky ignores them. “C’mon, Stevie,” he continues, “there ain’t nothin’ gonna stop me from comin’ to take care’a my boy,” he says. “You don’t gotta be sorry for nothin’.”

_“Okay,”_ Steve mumbles.

“C’mon, baby,” Bucky says, “can you say it back to me? Tell me so I knows you believe me?”

Steve lets out a shaky breath. Bucky hears him moving, fabric rustling, and his nails hitting a hard surface as he picks up his phone again. Bucky clucks his tongue for him.

_“I don’t gotta be sorry,”_ Steve mumbles. _“Daddy wan’s t’a take care’a me…”_

“That’s right, honey,” Bucky says gently. “There you go, good boy.”

The elevator stops at the top floor of the garage. Tony and Rhodey are going to the lobby. Bucky nods to them as he gets out, pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear again as he reaches into the pocket of his slacks for his keys.

“I’m gettin’ to my car now, princess,” Bucky says, “I’ll be there soon, I promise, honey. Do you wanna look one more time for your bear?”

Steve inhales shakily, Bucky can hear him about to whimper. 

_“Yeah,”_ he says weakly. _“I can – I can look in my bag?”_

“There you go, try checkin’ there again,” Bucky says, unlocking his car as he approaches. “I’ll be there soon an’ I’ll park an’ come up and help you look if you don’t find him ‘fore I get there.”

_“Okay,”_ Steve mumbles. _“Th–thank you, Daddy.”_

“Of course, sweet pea,” Bucky promises. “I’ll stay on the phone with you, okay?”

He opens the driver door and gets in, tossing his briefcase and jacket into the passenger seat. He yanks his tie loose, shutting the door again behind him, then presses the car’s start button. The engine turns and hums and Bucky’s phone beeps in his ear as the car Bluetooth takes over the call.

“Can you hear me, pet?” Bucky asks, putting his phone in its holder mounted on the dash.

_“Uh-huh,”_ Steve says. _“Daddy, I – I still can’t find Bear –”_

He breaks down into shuddering whimpers.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’m on my way,” Bucky promises, “it’s okay, honey, you can cry, I’ll be there soon.”

Steve lets out a sob. Bucky’s heart is tearing in his chest. He puts his car in reverse, checks the mirrors, looks behind him, and watches the camera as he backs out. 

“What can I do to help over the phone, Stevie?” Bucky asks. “How can I help you ‘til I get there?”

Steve whimpers. He sniffs and sobs again and Bucky grimaces, changing gears.

“Babydoll,” he rumbles, “‘s gonna be okay, pet, I’ll be there soon. Daddy’s gonna be there soon, I promise. How can I help on the phone?”

_“I –”_ Steve mumbles. _“I don’ know…”_

“‘S okay, sugar plum,” Bucky answers. “Baby, you got that shirt from me in your bag? One I scented for you?”

Steve sniffs again. _“Uh-huh,”_ he says.

“There you go, go get it, precious,” Bucky tells him. “Get an’ go under your bed int’a your nest for me, curl up in the corner an’ sniff it. You’ll have Daddy’s scent around you, that should help a lil’.”

_“Okay,”_ Steve says softly.

Bucky gets to the ground level of the garage and rolls down his window to swipe his ID to get out. He has to find it first, he fumbles with his wallet; his hands are shaking. He and Steve aren’t bonded yet, but hearing Steve’s distress over the phone still has him experiencing sympathy anxiety. Bucky’s instincts are roaring, needing to get to his Omega, to comfort, to protect, and getting out of the garage seems to take forever.

The security gate lifts. Bucky tosses his ID into a cup holder and puts his window back up as he rolls out of the exit lane towards the street. 

_“Got it, Daddy,”_ Steve tells him.

“Good boy,” Bucky answers. “Go on an’ get in your nest, sweetie, there’s a good baby.”

Steve hums weakly. Bucky hears the phone shifting, then fabric moving and pillows being adjusted. Bucky can picture it: Steve, crawling into the nest he’d built under the raised bed, wrapping up in his blankets and pillows and hugging Bucky’s shirt to his face.

Bucky is able to pull onto the main road. Traffic is starting to lighten up from the lunch hour, and Steve’s dorm hall isn’t even two miles away from Stark Tower, but as Bucky has to stop at the very next block for a red light, he has to keep himself from growling about the fact that the short distance between him and his Stevie-boy will take so long to cross.

“I’m at East 40th, honey,” Bucky says, “won’t be long now.”

_“‘Kay,”_ Steve mumbles.

Bucky makes it another three blocks before he’s caught by another stoplight. He grits his teeth, clenching his hands on the steering wheel, then realizes that he’s going to stink up the car with his own worried scent by the time he gets Steve into it. He changes the AC to pump air in from the outside, something he doesn’t often do, and shoves an extra scent neutralizer into the vent.

“What do you wanna eat when I pick you up?” Bucky asks.

_“I don’ know,”_ Steve says quietly. _“I feel – Feel like I might puke…”_

“You got a trash can?” Bucky asks at once. 

_“Uh-huh,”_ Steve mumbles.

“Okay, we’ll get you some chicken soup,” Bucky promises. “That sound good?”

_“Don’ wanna,”_ Steve whispers.

“Oh, sweetie,” Bucky sighs.

His poor baby. Steve’s been struggling with his weight and an eating disorder longer than Bucky’s known him, but in the two years since they started dating, Bucky’s gotten him to a much healthier size, even a little soft in some areas. Steve hasn’t intentionally skipped a meal in months.

“I know you don’t feel good, baby,” Bucky says gently. “We’ll talk about when I get you, okay? Do you have a bottle with you? Something t'a drink?"

_“Juice,”_ Steve mumbles, _“in the fridge…”_

“Get some juice,” Bucky tells him. “There’s a good boy.”

_“Okay,”_ Steve mutters.

Bucky hears pillows being moved and then the fridge door. Steve’s mini-fridge is right under the bed, up against his nest; quite convenient, Bucky thinks. He hears Steve shuffling things around, then the crinkle of a juice pouch and crackle of plastic.

_“Got it,”_ Steve says.

“Good boy,” Bucky tells him. “Daddy’s proud of you, sweetheart, you know you did the right thing by calling me?”

The light turns green at last. Bucky is able to move forward. His lane is moving slow, but the next lane is even more choked. He can only move at ten miles per hour or so.

_“Don’ feel it,”_ Steve mutters.

“Oh, baby, I know,” Bucky answers sadly, “I know, pet, but you did, honey, you did good in callin’ me. Good boys know when they need help an’ they ask for it. You asked for help so you’s a good boy, okay?”

_“Don’ feel good,”_ Steve mutters. _“Wha’ if there’s worms in my juice, Daddy?”_

“There’s no worms in your juice, sweetie,” Bucky assures him hastily, remembering the article Steve’s talking about, “I know what you’re talkin’ about, sweetie, but there’s no worms in yours. You can look at the bottom, it’s clear.”

Bucky hears the pouch crinkling again. Steve huffs.

_“You’re right,”_ he mumbles.

“‘Course I am,” Bucky says, “isn’t Daddy always right, pet?”

_“Uh-huh,”_ Steve says.

“So Daddy’s right about you bein’ good, right?” Bucky adds.

Steve whimpers. _“Guess…”_ he says, like he still doubts.

“I am right and you are a good boy,” Bucky insists. “Are you drinking your juice?”

Steve hums. Bucky can hear him swallowing, so he believes him. The stoplight ahead turns yellow and the car in front of Bucky taps the brakes, so Bucky is forced to stop. They could’ve each gotten through the light, Bucky notes with a glower. The plates on the car in front of him are out of state, naturally.

He made it eight blocks, at least. It takes nearly three minutes for the cycle to complete again and Bucky to pull forward. Steve hums to him.

“You finish your juice, sweetie?” Bucky asks.

_“Mhm.”_

“Good boy,” Bucky answers. “I’m passing 30th, now, honey, I’ll be there soon.”

_“Got sixteen blocks,”_ Steve mumbles.

“Yeah, so I’ll be there in maybe ten minutes now,” Bucky promises. “How much water have you had today, babydoll?”

_“My bottle,”_ Steve says softly. _“Big one you gave me. Drank all’a it earlier. Halfway through a second.”_

“That’s great, sweetheart,” Bucky answers, “good job!”

Steve whimpers. Bucky clucks his tongue again, grimacing, and tries to purr loud enough that Steve can hear him.

“I’m proud’a you, baby boy,” he insists, “you’ve done a good job today.”

_“Di’n’t have lunch,”_ Steve mutters.

Bucky sighs. “Did you skip it on purpose, sweetie?” he asks.

Steve makes another weak, upset noise. Bucky sighs one more time.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says gently. “It’s barely three now, you can have a late lunch.”

_“‘M sorry, Alpha,”_ Steve says.

“I know, I know you are, Stevie-boy,” Bucky answers, “but it’s okay, we all have bad days, and you called me quick enough, pet, it’s alright. We’ll have lunch together, okay?”

_“You didn’t eat?”_ Steve asks.

“I had a snack and then I had a meeting that ran late,” Bucky confirms. “See? Daddy forgot, too. It happens.”

Steve whimpers. 

“Baby, it’s alright,” Bucky insists. “Daddy’s not mad at you, I’m not upset, or disappointed, or nothin’, I’m proud that you called me when you needed me and I’m glad you’re bein’ honest now. You’re not bad, darlin’.”

Steve just continues to whimper. He’s crying again. Bucky grips his steering wheel, clenching his jaw. The light at 23rd turns yellow, but Bucky’s at the head of the pack and he speeds up to get through before it turns red. 

“I’m almost to 14th, sweetie,” Bucky says, “won’t be long now.”

_“Oh–okuh–kay,”_ Steve hiccups.

“Baby, do you got my shirt, babycakes, do you got it?” Bucky asks, trying to keep himself from sounding frantic. “You got Daddy’s shirt with you?”

_“Mhm,”_ Steve replies weakly. _“‘S – ‘S here, I got it –”_

“Put it around your neck, honey,” Bucky tells him. “Like a scarf, okay?”

_“Okay,”_ Steve mumbles.

Bucky finally nears 14th Street; he merges into the left lane by 10th, so he rolls to a stop at the light at 14th, ready to turn. Traffic continues past 14th Street and Bucky sits there for about two minutes before the light changes and he gets a turn arrow. He checks the time on the dashboard, biting his cheek; it’s 2:53.

“I’m gonna be there in a minute, baby,” Bucky insists. “Snuggle your nose down in that shirt, but make sure it’s on the back of your neck.”

_“Okay,”_ Steve repeats, his voice muffled.

Steve’s apartment building looms on the right. Bucky pulls into the student lot, but he has to drive around for almost a minute before he finds an empty spot. 

“Alright, baby, I’m parking,” Bucky says, changing gears. “I’ll be with you in just a minute, honey, just a minute.”

Steve whimpers softly. Bucky throws Steve’s resident parking permit on the dash, gets his phone down from its mount, and shoves his door open. He locks the car as he’s hurrying away. The student entrance requires a keycard to get in, but Bucky hovers just outside the door to catch the attention of someone in the lobby. They hear and hit the handicap access button for him, unlocking the door so it swings open. Bucky heads for the stairs, not trusting the elevator, though by the third flight his knees are regretting it.

“Almost there, sweetie,” Bucky says, a little out of breath.

Steve whines over the phone. Bucky practically bursts out of the stairwell onto the fifth floor and hurries down the left-hand hallway.

Steve’s suitemates never lock the living room door. Bucky just lets himself in and makes a beeline for Steve’s door. He knocks gently.

He hears Steve gasp over the phone and, muffled, through the door. Fabric rustles over the phone again, and then there are footsteps.

The door flies open; Steve faces him, wrapped in an oversized cream-colored hoodie and smelling like bad vanilla extract, with his hair a rat’s nest and two rumpled bows stuck haphazardly on the sides of his head. Bucky opens his arms just barely in time to catch Steve as he jumps at him. Bucky sweeps Steve off his feet, cradling him to his chest, and steps into the small bedroom again, shutting the door with his foot.

“Stevie-baby,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve has buried his face in Bucky’s neck, pressed against his scent gland. He lets out a weak sob, and then he’s bursting into tears.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky says softly, carrying Steve to the bed. “‘S okay, precious, you’re okay, Daddy’s here, baby boy, Daddy’s got you.”

Steve continues to sob. Bucky cradles him carefully, then kneels down and slips into the nest built under the bed. He puts Steve into his lap and shuffles back until they’re in the corner, then he just rocks Steve back and forth.

“Let it out, there’s a good boy,” Bucky croons. “You just let it all out, precious, Daddy’s got you now.”

Steve hiccups and pulls his face back, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Bucky yanks a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Steve’s nose for him. Steve sniffs and takes the hanky, then blows his nose.

“My tummy hurts,” he mumbles.

“Oh, I bet it does, sweetheart,” Bucky answers sympathetically. “Is it crampy or are you still nauseous?”

“Both,” Steve mutters.

“Oh, honey,” Bucky clucks, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I’ll get you some ginger ale, okay? Have you got somethin’ for pain here?”

Steve nods. “Pamprin,” he mutters. “‘S in the nightstand.”

“You wanna get it or do you want me to?” Bucky asks gently.

Steve just shakes his head and pushes off Bucky’s lap. Bucky lets him go. Steve crawls out from the nest, then stands up and digs through the plastic drawers by his bed. He gets out a pill bottle, shakes out a dose, then gets his water bottle from the desk. Then he kneels and crawls back into Bucky’s lap.

Bucky takes the bottle from him and Steve tosses the two pills into his mouth. Bucky opens the spout, then holds it for Steve. Steve takes a gulp, then settles against Bucky’s chest and takes the bottle back. He puts the spout in his mouth and just sucks at it, his eyes shut.

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead again. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

Steve lets out a soft hum. Bucky puts his arms out, then unbuttons the cuffs of his sleeves, and rolls them back. He wraps his arms tight around Steve and arches his wrists to get the scent glands close to the skin and starts gently marking Steve’s clothes. Steve sags against Bucky’s chest a bit more, body going limp.

“There you go,” Bucky murmurs.

Then someone knocks.

Steve goes stiff in Bucky’s arms again with a whine. Bucky quickly hugs him tighter, pressing his nose against Steve’s temple, and purrs softly in his ear. Steve relaxes again, his eyes fluttering. He resumes suckling on his water bottle.

“I’ll get it, pet,” Bucky murmurs. “You stay under here.”

Steve nods. Bucky shifts them, sets Steve onto the pillows, then slips out. He pushes his hair back and strides across the room, then yanks the door open with a scowl.

Steve’s two suitemates, Emma and Grace, grimace immediately upon seeing Bucky. Bucky is merely irked, but then –

Grace holds out Steve’s teddy bear.

“We, uh, borrowed this,” Grace says quietly.

Bucky snatches the bear and draws back his lips in a snarl. “Borrowed it?” he growls.

The two young Omegas flinch.

“We were trying to prank him,” Emma blurts. “We didn’t think he’d get that upset. We’re sorry.”

“Don’t go in his room without permission again,” Bucky snaps. “You can apologize to Steve tomorrow.”

Then he shuts the door in their faces and angrily flips the lock on the handle. Steve peers out from under the bed, bottle still to his lips, then he sees his bear and he squeals, scrambling to crawl out of the nest. Bucky crosses the room quickly, reaching the bed again as Steve jumps to his feet. He holds the bear out and Steve grabs it, hugging it to his chest and face so hard he practically flattens it.

Bucky purrs, trying to be comforting, and wraps around Steve and his bear. Steve presses his face into Bucky’s chest and whimpers.

“One of your suitemates picked it up at some point,” Bucky murmurs gently. 

Steve lets out another sob. Bucky scoops him up and then kneels down again, crawling into the nest once more. 

Steve curls up against Bucky’s chest with his bear, face buried in its fur. Bucky pets him all over, using the scent glands in his wrist without hesitation. Steve’s sour vanilla and vodka scent slowly fades over the next fifteen minutes.

“‘M hungry,” Steve admits in a small voice.

Bucky kisses his forehead. “We’ll go get some soup,” he promises.

Steve shakes his head. “Don’t wanna,” he says, even smaller.

“I know, baby,” Bucky answers, trying not to let his heartbreak for his boy bleed into his voice. “I know you don’t want to, but you need to. You can be good for Daddy and do what I ask you to, can’t you?”

Steve sniffs. He nods.

“There you go,” Bucky murmurs. “Tell you what, baby, here’s what I want you to do right now. I want you to go into the fridge and get one of your Go-Gurts. You still have them, right?”

Steve nods again. Bucky kisses his forehead firmly.

“Go get one,” he says, moving his hands to Steve’s back and knee. “Go on.”

Steve whimpers. But he slips off Bucky’s lap and crawls over to the mini-fridge. He has to move around the pillows, but opens it and pulls a yogurt tube from a box inside. He crawls back and sets himself back on Bucky’s lap. Bucky hugs him tight again and kisses his hair.

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “Let Daddy have it?”

Steve nods, already pressing the plastic tube into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky pinches the top to squeeze the contents down, then tears the end off with his teeth. Then he cups the back of Steve’s neck, pets him there for a moment until Steve’s eyes flutter shut, then grips him tightly.

“Here, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, holding the Go-Gurt to Steve’s lips.

Steve closes his mouth around the end of the tube and begins to suck. Bucky adjusts his grip on it to hold it at the bottom, squeezing the contents up as Steve sucks it up and swallows it. In just a minute, the tube is empty.

“Good boy, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, “it’s all gone, good boy.”

Steve whimpers and collapses against Bucky’s chest. Bucky tosses the empty plastic tube onto the floor outside the nest and hugs Steve close.

“‘S okay, sweetheart, you did it,” he says gently, “you’re such a good boy for me, Stevie, Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Steve whines quietly. He squirms, then shifts and straddles Bucky’s lap instead of laying across it. He presses against Bucky’s neck, arms behind his head, and rests his forehead against Bucky’s cervical scent gland. Bucky grips the back of his neck again and Steve goes limp in his arms with a sigh.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs again. “You’re such a good boy for me, sweetheart.”

Steve nods wearily.

They stay like that for another five minutes, maybe. Then Steve sits up, blinks at Bucky slowly, and just bites his lip. Bucky cups his chin and Steve whines, pressing into his palm.

“What do you need, baby boy?” Bucky murmurs.

“‘M good boy?” Steve says softly, his voice both dreamy and fragile.

Bucky smiles at him, relieved and fond. “Yeah, precious, you’re my good boy.”

Steve nuzzles into Bucky’s palm, then turns his head and catches Bucky’s thumb in his mouth. He whines, looking at Bucky through his lashes.

“Oh, pet,” Bucky murmurs, getting it immediately. “Do you need to nurse on Daddy? You need Daddy’s cock in your mouth?”

Steve nods hastily and whines harder, slurping at Bucky’s thumb now. Bucky lets him keep it, but lifts his hips and uses his left hand to release his belt and slacks, and shove them and his boxers down. Steve abandons his thumb as soon as Bucky’s pants are open and he grabs Bucky’s soft cock immediately. Bucky slouches, pushing his hips out, as Steve settles between his legs and sinks his mouth onto Bucky’s cockhead.

Steve lets out a soft breath, his eyes fluttering shut. Bucky slips Steve’s glasses off for him and puts them aside. Steve curls up between Bucky’s legs, both of his hands wrapping around his shaft, and settles with his head on Bucky’s thigh to mouth sweetly at the tip.

“Alright, honey,” Bucky says, running his hand through Steve’s hair, “you take your time. Let me know when you need more.”

Steve hums. He shifts, taking a bit more of Bucky’s cockhead into his mouth, then settles again, sucking on it like he would one of his pacifiers. Bucky leans back and just focuses on petting Steve’s hair.

Steve’s suckling slows over the next few minutes as Bucky runs his hand through his hair. After about ten, Steve whimpers and moves closer to Bucky’s hip, taking a bit more into his mouth, then goes still and resumes suckling. His hands stay wrapped around Bucky’s shaft, but he doesn’t move them. Bucky gets hard, but it’s just background noise to the comfort he and Steve are both getting.

The panic and frantic need to hold and protect that Bucky had been fraught with since hearing Steve’s sniffling voice across the phone now fades, replaced with a relieved calm. Bucky focuses on Steve’s relaxed face, the sweet turn to his scent, the sensation of his tongue rolling gently as he suckles on his treat. Bucky’s blood pressure certainly lowers from whatever, probably worrying, height it had been at upon getting Steve’s call.

After another five minutes, Steve falls asleep.

Bucky grabs a tissue box from nearby, folds up a few squares, and tucks them under Steve’s face. Steve does soon begin to drool. His hands are lax on Bucky’s dick, his tongue occasionally shifts, but otherwise, he stays still. 

Bucky lets him rest. He takes his phone out instead and goes through his emails. Mrs. Whitman had already turned on automatic _Out of the office_ responses, so he just reads his new emails and marks the ones he needs to deal with later. That takes almost twenty minutes. Steve is still asleep. Bucky opens a game on his personal phone instead, resting his right hand in Steve’s hair and using just his left to hold his phone.

Another five minutes later, Steve stirs. Bucky lowers his phone and brushes Steve’s hair from his forehead.

“Wakin’ up, babycakes?” he murmurs softly.

Steve whimpers. He picks his head up and licks drool from the tip of Bucky’s cock, eyes still shut. His soft tongue, the warmth and the wetness, has already brought Bucky’s cock to full hardness, but as Steve sucks up excess spit from around the head of Bucky’s dick, it twitches with eagerness.

“Da’ee,” Steve mumbles sleepily.

Bucky brushes his hand through Steve’s hair, purring to him gently. “What is it, darlin’?” he asks softly.

Steve whines softly. He lays his head down on Bucky’s thigh again and looks up at him through his lashes. He slides his hands down Bucky’s shaft, one slipping under his ballsack. He blinks slowly, wearily, and caresses his thumb along a vein under Bucky’s shaft. He whines again; hungry and pleading.

“Oh, pet,” Bucky murmurs, brushing a hand over Steve’s cheek. “You’re needy, huh? You want Daddy to come in your mouth?”

“Mhm,” Steve hums.

“Alright, darlin’ boy,” Bucky says gently, “Daddy’ll take care’a you.”

Steve looks up at Bucky with a big smile, his big eyes soft and trusting. Bucky passes his right hand through Steve’s hair again, then spits into his palm and grips his knot. Steve moves his hand out of the way, cupping Bucky’s balls with both hands, and sweeps his tongue across Bucky’s slit.

“What a pretty boy,” Bucky murmurs. “You know how much Daddy loves you, don’t you?”

Steve nods a little, but whines quietly.

“Daddy loves you so much,” Bucky says, sliding his fist across his cock. “You’re so precious to me, Stevie-boy. I’d do anything to keep you happy, keep you smilin’ that sweet sunshine grin’a yours. Anything, sweetheart.”

Steve whimpers softly. He wraps his lips tighter around Bucky’s cockhead, one of his hands sliding up from his balls to press against the base of Bucky’s knot. Bucky speeds up his hand, presses his left hand into Steve’s hair, and growls under his breath. Steve whines again, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Daddy loves you so, _so_ much, sweet pea,” Bucky murmurs. “So fuckin’ precious, darlin’, my sweet boy.”

Steve lets out a soft sigh. His tongue presses against Bucky’s slit, curls around the tip, and his fingers squeeze his balls and knot. Bucky doesn’t prolong his touches, comes quickly and easily into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve whines happily. Bucky lets out his breath.

“Good boy,” he says, “Daddy’s good little boy, Daddy’s proud of you.”

Steve hums. He looks up again, his eyes so trusting. He works his tongue, swallowing Bucky’s cum.

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats gently, petting through Steve’s hair with his dry, left hand once again.

Steve purrs quietly. He shut his eyes again, then let Bucky’s cock slip from his mouth and sits up. He crawls up, presses to Bucky’s chest, and tucks their noses together, still purring. Bucky wipes his hand clean on a blanket, then wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzles Steve’s nose.

“Do you feel better, precious?” Bucky murmurs.

Steve smiles, tired but honest, and nods. He tucks his nose into Bucky’s neck and nuzzles his scent gland. Bucky cups the back of his head and kisses his hair.

“Good boy,” he murmurs.

Steve nuzzles Bucky again. He curls close and settles, nose tucked into Bucky’s neck.

“Alright, sweetie,” Bucky says gently. “You ready to go? Ready to go home?”

Steve nods, then yawns. Bucky presses a kiss to his forehead, then gathers him up and shuffles out of the nest until he can stand up, minding his head and the bed frame.

“Bag,” Steve mumbles, touching his feet to the floor.

Bucky puts Steve down and leans against the bed while Steve packs up his things. He’d just gotten there that morning and now Bucky was taking him home again. Steve hardly spent any time in his dorm, hadn't since they’d gotten serious around November. Once the spring semester was over, Bucky expected Steve would move in with him permanently, it was just that Steve had paid for his room in advance.

Steve packs up everything he’d brought out of Bucky’s apartment that morning and puts it back in his suitcase, but he holds onto his bear. Bucky takes Steve’s coat off the wall and holds it out for him. Steve puts his bear in one hand and sticks his arm into the sleeve, then swaps the bear into the other hand and puts his other arm into its sleeve. Bucky settles the coat onto his shoulders and leans over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“There you go, baby,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve turns and wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky scoops him off his feet and presses kisses to his hair, then buries his nose in it and takes a deep breath. He can still smell distress in Steve’s scent. Bucky rumbles and nuzzles Steve’s hair more.

“We’ll pick up takeout,” he says. “Go straight home, curl up in your nest on the sofa an’ watch ourselves a movie. Wha’d’ya say?”

“Mhm,” Steve mumbles. “Cuddles, Daddy.”

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead and shuffles him in his arms to hold him on one hip. Steve tucks his bear against Bucky’s shoulder, his hand close to his mouth. Bucky fixes his sleeves, then grabs the handle of Steve’s suitcase and pulls it along.

“I can walk,” Steve mumbles.

“I know you can, baby,” Bucky answers, “but Daddy wants to do it for you, okay?”

Steve nods. Bucky kisses his forehead. He grabs Steve’s backpack, puts it on his shoulder, then takes the suitcase again and leaves the room. Steve grabs his keys from a hook on the wall by the door and Bucky turns the light off, then locks up. Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck as they leave.

Bucky goes to the elevator this time. Fortunately, it’s quiet for the afternoon and they don’t run into anyone. Bucky steers the suitcase against the wall in the elevator and grips Steve’s hip with his now free hand, then presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“‘M tired,” Steve mumbles. 

“I know, babydoll,” Bucky says gently. “You had a long, awful day, honey, it’s okay.”

Steve nuzzles him again and Bucky gives him another kiss. 

The elevator stops on the first floor and the doors open. Bucky takes the suitcase again and walks out. Steve hides his face as they pass the front desk, his cheeks going hot from embarrassment. Bucky pushes out of the side entrance, heading for the parking lot, and Steve keeps his face hidden until they reach the car and Bucky puts him down.

“In we go,” Bucky says, opening the front passenger door.

Steve climbs in and immediately curls up in the seat with his bear centered on his lap. Bucky reaches around him and fixes his seat belt, then kisses his forehead.

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve mumbles.

“‘Course, babycakes,” Bucky answers.

He puts Steve’s bags in the backseat and walks around the car to get in the driver’s seat. He pulls off his jacket and removes his phone from his pocket and hands both to Steve. Steve squirms out of his coat and puts on Bucky’s jacket backwards, bear on the outside. He unlocks Bucky’s phone, leans over the center console, and rests his head on Bucky’s shirt-sleeve. He slips his thumb into his mouth.

“Pick out something for lunch, honey,” Bucky says gently.

Steve sighs. “Okay,” he murmurs.

Bucky leans sideways and kisses Steve’s hair as he pulls out of the parking space. “Good boy,” he says. “Daddy’s proud of you.”

Steve doesn’t answer that. Bucky presses his cheek against Steve’s hair and nuzzles him gently.

“I am,” Bucky insists. “You called me before you got too bad. You did good.”

“‘M a fuck up,” Steve mutters.

“Take those words outta your mouth, kiddo,” Bucky retorts. “You say another word against yourself I’ll spank you, understand?”

“Spank me anyway,” Steve asks suddenly, grabbing Bucky’s arm. “For missing lunch, please, I need to be punished –”

“No,” Bucky says gently.

Steve’s breath hitches. He presses into Bucky’s arm and starts crying again. Bucky reaches over and grips Steve’s knee.

“You didn’t fail an’ you didn’t miss anything,” he says. “You called me an’ now we’re gonna take care’a it together. You didn’t do nothin’ worth punishin’.”

“I skipped on purpose!” Steve counters, voice muffled by Bucky’s sleeve.

“And you _called_ me,” Bucky repeats. “That’s enough, sweetheart. You slipped a lil’ and called me right away, that’s enough.”

Steve whimpers. Bucky picks up his hand and pulls it close, kissing the back of it.

“Listen to me, honey,” he says. “You’re okay. You didn’t fail.”

“I feel like shit,” Steve confesses.

“I know, I know, baby,” Bucky murmurs. “It’s okay. You asked for help, you didn’t stay in your bad thoughts. Don’t stay there now.”

Steve lets out his breath and rubs his face into Bucky’s sleeve. His tears are cooling already. Bucky kisses his hand again.

“You’re okay,” he says. “Think about what you can handle and order something for pickup. I’ll make sure you eat enough.”

Steve inhales, then nods. He turns his head and picks up Bucky’s phone again. Bucky squeezes his hand.

“Sarge’s on Third,” Steve says quietly. 

“That’ll be good,” Bucky answers. “Tell me what you’ve picked out for us before you order it.”

Steve nods. Bucky turns onto 3rd Ave and ends up stopping at the light at 15th.

“Matzo balls and sandwiches?” Steve mumbles.

“Get some knish, too,” Bucky says.

Steve sighs, but he nods again.

“French dip for me, Reuben for you?” Steve asks.

“Sounds good,” Bucky says.

“A potato knish for you,” Steve adds.

“And a spinach,” Bucky says, intending to split them between the pair of them. “You want something sweet?”

“Mm-mm,” Steve mumbles. “You?”

“Nah, ‘s fine,” Bucky says.

Steve nods. He finishes the order, sends it, then puts the phone down and tucks his face against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” Bucky says gently.

Steve bumps his face against Bucky, nuzzling him briefly. Bucky picks his hand up again and kisses it one more time.

Steve doesn’t say anything else along the ride. At another stoplight, Bucky starts playing Steve’s Littlespace playlist. A tiny smile curls Steve’s lips, almost reaching his tired eyes, at the first song from Mulan. Bucky kisses Steve’s hair.

Bucky parks down the street from Sarge’s, pays for 15 minutes on the meter, and leaves Steve in the car with his bear to fetch their takeout. When he gets back 20 minutes later, Steve’s asleep with his face cushioned on his bear, leaning on the center console, and he has a parking ticket. Bucky grabs it and shakes his head, but takes it and gets in the car. Steve lifts his head, blinking, and Bucky drops a kiss onto his head.

“Put this by your feet, baby boy,” Bucky says, holding out the takeout bag.

Steve takes it and puts it on the floor, yawning as he does. Bucky puts his seat belt on, then cups Steve’s chin and turns his face, lifting it. Steve blinks at him blearily. Bucky cups his cheek and brushes a thumb over his lower lip.

“Daddy loves you,” Bucky says softly.

Steve blushes and presses into his hand. Bucky cups his face with both hands and kisses his forehead firmly, then recenters to drive. Steve leans on Bucky, wrapping a hand around his elbow.

It’s not far to Bucky’s condo building from Sarge’s. Bucky parks in the private garage and releases Steve’s seat belt for him. Steve takes his bear and the takeout bag out with him while Bucky gets his briefcase and Steve’s backpack and suitcase. Steve walks close to Bucky, his head aimed down. He bumps against Bucky’s shoulder occasionally. Bucky swipes a card at the elevator and selects his floor. Steve leans against his shoulder. The ride takes a minute, the elevator dings, and they exit. Bucky transfers his briefcase into his right hand and parks Steve’s suitcase to unlock his front door.

Steve drops the takeout bag onto the kitchen counter and goes straight for the sofa. He collapses into the cushions, squirms until he’s wrapped in the blankets, then squirms more and tosses his shoes, pants, and hoodie out of the nest onto the other end of the sofa. Bucky clucks his tongue. He puts down their bags and sits down on the edge of the nest by Steve.

“Look at me, princess,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve peeks out from the blankets and blinks at him. Bucky brushes his hair out of his face.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Bucky says. “Don’t worry about shit, honey. I got you.”

Steve smiles tiredly and nuzzles into Bucky’s palm. Bucky bends over him and gives him a kiss, then gets up again to grab their takeout bag.

“Put something on the TV,” Bucky orders automatically. “Go for a cartoon, alright?”

Steve wriggles around until he can grab the remotes from the coffee table. Bucky unpacks the bags and gets out plates and cups. He hears the intro to a familiar cartoon start and smiles to himself, confident in his boy’s improving mood.

“What do you want to drink?” Bucky calls.

“Juice,” Steve answers. “Please?”

Bucky catches his eye and gives him a wink and a smile. Steve squeaks across the room and buries himself in the blankets. Bucky chuckles and goes to pour apple juice for Steve and a beer for himself.

Bucky carries the cups into the living room first. Steve’s juice is in a leak-proof sippy cup and when Steve sees it, he sticks out his hands and whines. Bucky hands it to him, then leans over and ruffles his hair as Steve tucks the spout into his mouth and starts to drink.

“Don’t drink it too fast, you’ll need to pee,” Bucky warns him.

Steve pouts. Bucky smiles at him and pinches his cheek, then leaves to get their food again. Steve is just nibbling on the spout of his sippy cup when Bucky returns, staring up at the TV and the swarm of fish filling the screen.

Bucky put their plates down, then picked up the remote for the blinds and put them down. Steve sinks a little more into his nest as the light in the room dims.

“Sit up,” Bucky says, touching Steve’s hip.

Steve sits up, adjusts his blankets and tucks his bear against a pillow, then crawls into Bucky’s lap. Bucky helps him settle, then puts down a flap in the sofa cushions and puts their plates on it. Steve takes his cup of soup and sips it.

“Good?” Bucky asks, squeezing Steve’s knee.

“Mhm,” Steve murmurs.

“Good,” Bucky repeats, a statement, then kisses Steve’s cheek.

They eat. Steve’s show auto-plays the next episode by the time Steve finishes his soup and starts to nibble on the Matzo ball. He stops while the next episode loads, his jaw locked in the silence, but once the audio starts again, he continues. Bucky can’t push him. When Steve finishes the Matzo, he leans against Bucky’s shoulder and looks blankly at the French dip sandwich waiting for him.

“Could you have a bite of this?” Bucky asks, holding up a knish.

Steve shrugs. Bucky squeezes Steve’s hip. Steve then sighs and takes the knish. He nibbles on it. He eats maybe a quarter and pushes it back. Bucky leaves him alone for the moment, finishes the two knishes himself. A third episode begins.

“Your sandwich is gonna go cold,” Bucky offers gently.

Steve sniffs. “I don’ wanna,” he whispers quietly.

Bucky kisses Steve’s temple. “‘S okay, honey,” he murmurs. “You can have it for supper, you had enough.”

Steve tucks into Bucky’s neck and shivers. Bucky puts everything aside, wipes his hands, and wraps Steve in a tight hug, gripping the back of Steve’s neck. Steve starts to tremble, but he doesn’t cry, just breathes heavily.

“You can have it later, baby,” Bucky says gently. “‘S okay, you’re alright, Stevie-boy.”

Steve sniffs again and nods. Bucky pushes the plates onto the table and puts up the flap, then pulls Steve into a lying position. Steve burrows down into Bucky’s chest and hides his face. Bucky picks up Steve’s bear and pulls it close, tucking it against Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, sweet pea,” Bucky says into Steve’s hair. “We all have bad days. You’re not bad or nothin’.”

“Okay,” Steve answers weakly.

“There you go,” Bucky murmurs. “Good boys listen to their Daddies, huh? You’re a good boy, precious.”

Steve nods. Bucky kisses his hair.

“Good boys listen to their Daddies,” he says. “Good boys ask for help. Good boys recognize that even if they slip up, it doesn’t make them bad.”

Steve’s breath hitches. Bucky squeezes Steve tight, kissing his hair.

“You’re a good boy, Stevie,” Bucky says. “Understand me?”

Steve’s breath releases in a choked sob. He nods, though. He presses into Bucky’s chest, his frail body trembling. Bucky held him tighter.

“Say it back,” Bucky asks gently.

Steve inhales sharply. He lets it out, shakily, and inhales again.

“I’m –” he mumbles hesitantly. “I’m not… bad…”

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

“I asked for help,” Steve whispers. “I’m – I’m okay. Didn’t skip after all. Daddy helped, so I’m okay.”

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats, firmer. “You got it, precious.”

Steve nods jerkily. He presses his hands to Bucky’s neck and shoulder, twisting up, and presses their lips together hungrily. Bucky rolls them over, caging Steve in with his limbs. Steve relaxes into the sofa. The kiss calms.

“You’re a good boy,” Bucky says against Steve’s mouth.

“‘M a good boy,” Steve agrees tiredly.

Bucky kisses him again slowly. Steve’s mouth is slack against his. Bucky curls them up in the blankets and belatedly kicks off his shoes. Steve presses into Bucky and rests his head on his shoulder, eyes shut.

The TV continues softly, the animated characters fighting against the A.I. controlling their submarine. Steve falls asleep. Bucky keeps them there, nose tucked into Steve’s soft hair. His scent loses its shame and anxiety, goes sugar smooth and calm once more. Steve sleeps his bad day off.

**Author's Note:**

> _the show they're watching is called THE DEEP it's a children's show about this family that live in a submarine and solve underwater mysteries and save the environment. it's my favorite comfort show and my go-to for littlespace._
> 
> _if anything bucky said to steve here really hit you, then think of it as me saying it to you. you got this. don't be afraid to ask people for help._
> 
> _you can follow me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) or [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/) if you would like to_


End file.
